A New Dawn
by plainlyamazing
Summary: During their seventh year, the trio are forced to marry, and who should hermione end up with but Draco Malfoy?
1. Returning to Hogwarts

Hermione looked around at the familiar room, the Great Hall. She looked across the Gryffindor House table and smiled at her closest friends, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley. It was going to be a great year, she could feel it. She hadn't gotten Head Girl, nor had any other seventh year girl, and there was no head boy either. No one really knew why, but everyone hoped for and explanation in Headmistress McGonnagal's start of term speech.

Professor McGonnagal took her place at the podium, now that the sorting was finished. She gave a grim smile to the tables knowing what lay ahead for the seventh years. "Welcome new students, and welcome old. It has been an interesting year to say the least, what with the war and everything, but Voldemort has finally been defeated, and the Wizarding world is at peace. Mostly." She added as an after thought, sending a glance toward the Slytherin Table. "I hope this year will be a great year, a new dawn, you might say."

She continued with the usual, stay out of here, don't do this. At the end of her speech she retreated to her chair, not sitting in the high backed gold chair Professor Dumbledore always sat in, but instead sitting in her usual seat, just to the right. The food appeared in front of the students, and Ron, as usual, was the first in their group to start eating, shoving spoonfuls of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"'Ow wez ur suner irminnie?" He asked, his mouth full to bursting point. Hermione grimaced slightly.  
"Ron, can you please not be so immature and talk when your mouth is empty." He swallowed and gave a sheepish smile, always trying to impress her. The rest of dinner was filled with prattle about how summer went, and who did what – or who – until everything was eaten and everyone was ready to haul themselves off to bed.

Professor McGonnagal stood up and smiled at the students. "I would like to ask the 7th year students to stay after for a few moments. You are dismissed." Hermione looked at the other Gryffindors. Most of the students got up and left, including Ginny, who gave Harry a quick kiss before heading off to bed. Over the summer they had gotten back together, much to Hermione's pleasure, and Ron's dismay.

McGonnagal stood at the podium again, looking at the new 7th years. "I have seen you all grow up over the past seven years, forming friendships," she looked at the 'Golden Trio,' "and becoming who you are today. You all are soon going to be graduating and starting your own families – but I am sad to say that day has come early. There were heavy losses in the Wizarding War – as I am sure you all know – so the ministry has taken it upon themselves to marry you off to each other." There were yells of outrage as the news finally settled in. Professor McGonnagal gave a stern look to the rioting students, making them quiet. "You will all receive a letter tomorrow morning explaining the ministry's steps. This is a _law_, so if you disagree with the ministry, there is nothing you can do but hand over your wand. It will only be 7th years influenced by this, but if you are currently dating someone in a younger year and wish to marry them, you may do so with consent from the ministry. There are also dates by which you must have things done. Engagement must be done by new years, marriage is by graduation date, and the woman _must_ be pregnant by the end of August, and failure to do any of these will result in the confiscation of your wands until the all requirements are met." The seventh years stared at the Professor, shocked into silence.


	2. Letters and Tests

Hermione woke up in the morning, dreading breakfast. Today she was to receive her letter, along with the rest of the seventh years, telling who she would marry. She didn't _want_ to get married now! She had just turned 18, and was young. She wanted a job, a life, before she had kids. And heaven forbid she would end up with that foul slytherin, Draco Malfoy. With her luck, she would end up with him, or any slytherin for that matter.

Hermione took her time getting dressed. She wanted to put off receiving her letter for as long as possible. She pulled on her robes, looking around the familiar dormitory. It was empty now, but normally four other girls were in the room. They must have hurried to get their letters at breakfast.

Hermione was not happy. Today, she was going to find out who her fiancée was going to be, and to make it all better, she had run into Draco Malfoy, of all people, on her way to breakfast. He hadn't done anything overly horrible for Malfoy, just sneered and told her she would end up married to a blast-ended skrewt. Hermione angrily cut her sausage, imagining it was Draco's over-inflated head.

There was a whooshing sound as the morning post flew in, but nothing for Hermione. The letters didn't come. Maybe they decided not to make everyone marry! Her hopes were squashed when Professor McGonagall started handing out timetables, which she didn't get one, neither did any other 7th year. She continued eating her sausage and pancakes, dreading the next development in her day.

Professor McGonagall stood at attention in front of the remaining students, for most had filtered out of the Great Hall. All of the 7th years had stayed, owing to the fact that none of them had their timetables. "7th years, I would like to ask you to grace me with your presence for a few more moments, the rest of you, if you would please go to your classes, as you are nearly late." As the doors banged closed behind the younger students, owls fluttered through the windows, dropping letters in front of every 7th year. Hermione had made a point of ignoring Ron all morning, for he had been giving her this look, like 'we better get partnered together, otherwise I'll shoot myself.' She looked up at him and he looked a little green. She gave a small smile. Ron and her and tried to date over the summer, but he was so immature! She broke it off right before school started.

Hermione's letter dropped in front of her. She picked it up slowly, examining the envelope. Normal parchment, but it was written in blood red ink, almost like it was signed in blood – her blood. She turned it over gingerly and opened it. She pulled out three sheets of paper. One a letter, another a questionnaire, and the third was blank. The letter read:

**Dear Miss Granger:**

**The ministry of magic would like to offer our thanks in your contribution to the Great War. Unfortunately, many died, and this has led us to make the **_**Marriage Law**_**. Every student of 7****th**** year level, and those above that are un-married, must marry a suitable partner, in order to keep the wizarding population striving. We will be taking your opinion into consideration. The enclosed pieces of parchment are for you to pick your partner. Fill out the questionnaire, and describe your perfect partner on the blank sheet. If you are already in a relationship and wish to marry that person, you may do so, as long as those at the ministry feel it is a good partnership.**

**As I'm sure you know, if you fail to uphold this law, you will be forced to give up your wand, along with your partner.**

**Please send the form back by midnight tonight, you will receive your partner tomorrow morning. Dates by which to have things completed will be enclosed with your partners name tomorrow.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Minister of Magic**

Hermione stared at the parchment. She had a choice, at least. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, telling everyone to quiet. "You will be excused from your first class in order to fill out these tests. Tomorrow morning, you will stay after breakfast again in order to receive your partners name and further instructions. Get started." All that was hearable in the Great hall was the scratching of quills.

Draco was actually answering truthfully. Over the course of the war he had changed. Voldemort had killed the only people dear to him in order to get Draco's service. Those two people were Draco's mother and younger brother. All he wanted now was somebody to fill the void


End file.
